scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Channel4doc nl
(Dutch) See Channel4doc_en. Translate this whole page from "Introduction" into Dutch. Improve it if you wish. Introduction On 4 September 2006, Channel 4 TV in England broadcast a one-hour documentary on Freezone Scientology. The copyright to this programme belongs to Channel 4--it is not in the public domain. Terril Park asked Channel 4 if it was OK to distribute DVD copies of the programme to individuals in the FZ and was told sure. This wiki page, and similar pages such as "Channel4doc_ru" or "Channel4doc_fr", are so that a transcript of that programme can be produced, and translated, by many people working at once world-wide without duplication of effort. This is in the spirit of Channel 4's permission as Scienowiki certainly does not attract a wide audience outside of the Scientology community. If Channel 4 objects, these pages will be deleted. Translators: Please name any new page in your language using the standard two-letter abbreviation, as above, and include this introduction (translated). Transcribers: Please use the talk page--the "discussion" tag at the top--for any discussion about this transcript. Some things are very clearly stated, and some are not. The Channel4doc_en page contains the verbatim transcript in subtitle form. It has not been rephrased as is usual with subtitles, although translations of the English subtitles into non-English subtitles should follow the normal rules for such translations. Translations for non-English subtitles should be made from the English subtitles on this page you are currently reading. Viewer instructions 1. Get a copy of the "Standard" version of the Channel 4 programme, 48:33 long. Check, for instance, that Part Four starts at 41:35. It is VERY important that you use this version and no other version. If you use a different version the subtitles will not synchronize. 2. Use media player software that will work with separate video files and subtitle files. The "VLC Media Player" is free of charge. The software seems to work well. 3. Open a text editor (like "NotePad"), not a word processing programme. Copy the subtitles below to a file in your computer. 4. It should look like this: 1 00:00:01,750 --> 00:00:11,240 Why, if Jesus could turn water into wine, did he not do other things 2 00:00:11,250 --> 00:00:14,990 that were more relevant? I mean, if you were the Son of God and you had those 3 00:00:15,000 --> 00:00:19,800 powers, you wouldn't organize a piss-up at your pal's wedding. 4 00:00:20,000 --> 00:00:24,700 You would stop people starving. etc. 5. Save the text file on your computer (whatever name you want, but it MUST have an .srt extension. Do this by using the all files setting, (*.*), as the file type. 6. Open up the VLC Media Player. A box will open. At the top is a space marked "Open" where you can select the .avi file where you have the video stored. Do that. Underneath it is a little box marked "Use a subtitles file". Click in that. Then in the second space, select the .srt text file you just created. Click "OK". 7. The player should now start to play the video, with the subtitles visible at the bottom. The synchronization should be correct. 8. If there is an error in translation, or an error in timing, please correct it. You can adjust the master subtitle file here on this page in Scienowiki where you copied it from. This will help everyone. Subtitles 1 00:00:01,750 --> 00:00:11,240 Waarom, als Jezus water in wijn kon veranderen, heeft hij geen andere dingen gedaan 2 00:00:11,250 --> 00:00:14,990 die betekenisvoller waren? Ik bedoel, als je de Zoon van God was en je had zulke 3 00:00:15,000 --> 00:00:19,800 gaven, dan zou je geen zuipfestijn organiseren op bruiloft van je vriend. 4 00:00:20,000 --> 00:00:24,700 Je zou ervoor zorgen dat mensen geen honger meer lijden. 5 00:00:24,750 --> 00:00:26,740 Ok, ik weet dat hij dat ene ding op de berg gedaan heeft, 6 00:00:26,750 --> 00:00:29,850 met die vis en die broden. 7 00:00:30,000 --> 00:00:31,900 Maar hij had die bijeenkomst zelf georganiseerd. 8 00:00:32,150 --> 00:00:34,500 Dat was wel het minste wat hij kon doen, zorgen voor een beetje catering. 9 00:00:34,750 --> 00:00:38,000 Sorry, ik irriteer de christenen als de pest. 10 00:00:38,000 --> 00:00:40,240 Mijn naam is Hardeep Singh Kholi. 11 00:00:40,250 --> 00:00:45,200 Ik ben schrijver, acteur, regisseur, presentator, model, actrice, wat dan ook. 12 00:00:45,250 --> 00:00:49,240 Iedereen die ik verteld heb over de reis die ik ga ondernemen reageerde met gelach of verachting. 13 00:00:49,250 --> 00:00:51,900 Ik heb tien dagen om God te vinden-- 14 00:00:51,950 --> 00:00:53,500 via Scientology. 15 00:00:58,500 --> 00:00:59,024 Hardeep 16 00:00:59,424 --> 00:00:59,999 Krijg de klere... 17 00:01:00,600 --> 00:01:01,400 DANK JE! 18 00:01:02,300 --> 00:01:04,190 Het probleem met jou --je bent stom! 19 00:01:05,800 --> 00:01:07,290 Ik zal de auditing-opdracht herhalen 20 00:01:10,300 --> 00:01:11,990 Ik heb ervoor gezorgd dat je gehersenspoeld bent, maat! 21 00:01:12,300 --> 00:01:14,490 Er zijn werkelijk geen geheimen meer 22 00:01:15,000 --> 00:01:18,090 De wereld zal zien dat Hardeep gehersenspoeld is. 23 00:01:18,100 --> 00:01:20,890 Je zult nooit of te nimmer meer een baan kunnen vinden. 24 00:01:21,200 --> 00:01:24,100 Hoe denk je dat ik me voel, man? Je zei: "hersenspoelen"! 25 00:01:30,500 --> 00:01:33,250 Handleiding voor beginners over L. Ron Hubbard 26 00:01:34,500 --> 00:01:39,250 Eén ding dat ik van mijn ouders geleerd heb, dat me als kind bijgebracht is, 27 00:01:39,560 --> 00:01:44,700 en het staat absoluut in de Sikh-geschriften, is, dat er vele wegen naar God zijn. 28 00:01:46,000 --> 00:01:49,950 De Scientology-weg naar geestelijke verlichting begon in het midden van de vorige eeuw in Amerika. 29 00:01:50,250 --> 00:01:52,500 Hij werd uitgevonden door L. Ron Hubbard, 30 00:01:52,600 --> 00:01:56,800 een productieve science-fiction-schrijver die in het Californië van de jaren '50 leefde. 31 00:01:56,900 --> 00:01:59,900 In eerste instantie werd het afgedaan als ongevaarlijke zelf-therapie, 32 00:02:00,000 --> 00:02:02,250 een populaire filosofie voor het Atoomtijdperk. 33 00:02:02,500 --> 00:02:07,550 Scientologen geloven dat alle mensen geestelijke wezens zijn, 'thetans' genaamd, 34 00:02:07,560 --> 00:02:12,990 die tegengehouden worden in het volbrengen van hun mogelijkheden als mens door negatieve ervaringen uit het verleden, 35 00:02:13,000 --> 00:02:16,990 gevangen in hun onderbewuste dat een persoon verhindert succes te bereiken. 36 00:02:17,000 --> 00:02:21,100 Scientology claimt een antwoord te hebben voor deze storende herinneringen in de vorm van een proces 37 00:02:21,200 --> 00:02:25,990 genaamd 'auditing.' Daarvan wordt gezegd dat het een kruising is tussen counselling en biecht, 38 00:02:26,000 --> 00:02:30,850 een proces dat gemeten wordt met een electronische machine, die de E-meter genoemd wordt. Er is weinig bekend 39 00:02:30,860 --> 00:02:35,990 over dit ritueel buiten de Kerk. Het proces claimt de mentale littekens te genezen 40 00:02:36,000 --> 00:02:42,970 die over vele levens verzameld zijn, waardoor de deelnemers de kans krijgen in een verlichte staat te leven. 41 00:02:48,470 --> 00:02:53,003 Dit is hoe de Kerk heden ten dage gezien wil worden. De glamoureuze buitenkant van Scientology. 42 00:02:53,405 --> 00:02:58,124 Ik zal bot zijn. Scientology HEEFT antwoorden. 43 00:02:58,566 --> 00:03:01,093 En waar jij gefaald hebt, is dat alleen omdat je het gereedschap miste 44 00:03:01,376 --> 00:03:04,248 om op een effectieve manier te bereiken wat je wilde. 45 00:03:06,032 --> 00:03:09,502 Waarom steken enkele van de meest in het oog lopende mensen op deze planeet de loftrompet over de Kerk 46 00:03:09,502 --> 00:03:15,179 terwijl deze overstelpt wordt met beschuldigingen van fanatisme, hersenspoelen en verborgen geboortes? 47 00:03:17,053 --> 00:03:21,125 Kom ik terug als gehersenspoelde komiek, of zal ik een religie vinden die haar belofte 48 00:03:21,125 --> 00:03:25,221 waar kan maken en de planeet kan verenigen met zijn spirituele gereedschapskist voor iedereen? 49 00:03:26,126 --> 00:03:30,284 Om eerlijk te zijn is waar ik het meest bang voor ben, dat ik gehersenspoeld zal worden -- en mijn vrouw net zo. 50 00:03:31,032 --> 00:03:33,812 We vroegen aan de Kerk om mee te doen aan deze film. Ze zeiden: 51 00:03:34,314 --> 00:03:38,625 'Om volledig duidelijk te zijn: het is een vreemde keuze om een komiek uit te zoeken die 52 00:03:38,625 --> 00:03:42,561 niet gelooft in georganiseerde religie, zoals uw presentator. Het is aanstootgevend.' 53 00:03:43,439 --> 00:03:49,437 Aanstootgevend. In ieder geval heeft Los Angeles in Amerika erkend dat ik een komiek ben. 54 00:03:50,596 --> 00:03:53,892 Deze en andere beperkingen die aan de film gesteld werden betekenden dat we niet mijn 55 00:03:54,094 --> 00:03:56,657 spirituele pad door de Scientology- Kerk zouden kunnen volgen. 56 00:03:57,190 --> 00:04:01,083 Gelukkig was ik erachter gekomen dat de leerstellingen van L. Ron Hubbard ook buiten de Kerk onderwezen werden. 57 00:04:01,531 --> 00:04:07,063 Deze religie had maar dertig jaar nodig gehad om tot haar reformatie te komen. 58 00:04:07,139 --> 00:04:10,719 De Freezone, de protestanten van Scientology. 59 00:04:13,135 --> 00:04:16,703 De Scientology-Kerk behandelt de Freezone als gevaarlijke ketters. 60 00:04:16,920 --> 00:04:19,373 Ze mogen zichzelf niet eens Scientologen noemen 61 00:04:21,034 --> 00:04:22,858 Het is altijd moeilijk geweest om contact met hen te krijgen. 62 00:04:23,295 --> 00:04:25,749 Mijn eerste ontmoeting met hen was via een video-link met Los Angeles. 63 00:04:26,689 --> 00:04:30,169 Roland is een belangrijk persoon in de Freezone en voormalig lid van de Kerk. 64 00:04:30,793 --> 00:04:33,927 Wat is er in de Kerk gebeurd eind jaren '70? 65 00:04:34,154 --> 00:04:41,585 De Kerk was een behoorlijk dynamische organisatie. In 1982 kwam er een plotselinge verandering. 66 00:04:42,219 --> 00:04:48,965 Het huidige bestuur van de Kerk nam de zaak over en zette een groot aantal van de hooggeplaatsten van toen af. 67 00:04:50,123 --> 00:04:55,689 Deze mensen probeerden hun eigen organisaties op te richten toen ze de Kerk verlieten 68 00:04:55,689 --> 00:05:01,953 en leverden wezenlijk dezelfde dingen als de Kerk, maar dan buiten de invloedssfeer van de Kerk. 69 00:05:02,669 --> 00:05:08,247 Het Internet heeft ervoor gezorgd dat de zogenaamde Freezone kon bloeien. 70 00:05:08,261 --> 00:05:12,531 Daarmee bedoel ik de mensen buiten de Kerk die nog steeds actief Scientoloog zijn 71 00:05:12,533 --> 00:05:17,985 en die wat 'de Technologie' heet, actief promoten en toepassen. 72 00:05:18,155 --> 00:05:20,739 Roland had wat advies voor me met betrekking tot mijn auditing-sessie, 73 00:05:21,246 --> 00:05:25,459 een reinigingsritueel dat nooit eerder vertoond is en dat de sleutel tot verlichting via Scientology vormt. 74 00:05:25,945 --> 00:05:27,907 Wat kon ik het beste doen op mijn reis? 75 00:05:28,942 --> 00:05:31,719 Doe het gewoon oprecht, ga er helemaal voor. 76 00:05:32,119 --> 00:05:36,094 Er zijn dingen over jezelf die je niet wilt confronteren. 77 00:05:36,784 --> 00:05:39,802 Dingen die je gedaan hebt die je niet toe wilt geven, zaken, 78 00:05:40,019 --> 00:05:44,091 zwakheden van jezelf die beschamend zijn die je niet wilt uitspreken. 79 00:05:44,542 --> 00:05:48,781 Wanneer je in sessie gaat, zul je uiteindelijk al die dingen moeten confronteren. 80 00:05:49,603 --> 00:05:52,905 Moeilijk om te doen, het bestaat uit vele lagen, het duurt even om het te doen. 81 00:05:53,484 --> 00:05:56,917 Het is niet makkelijk, maar het is het waard. 82 00:05:57,711 --> 00:06:01,168 Zo lang je het doet met een auditor die geen misbruik van je maakt. 83 00:06:03,176 --> 00:06:06,592 Verrek! Ik hoop dat ik niet naar de klote ga door deze film te maken, man! 84 00:06:11,486 --> 00:06:12,924 Maak je je geen zorgen? 85 00:06:14,329 --> 00:06:17,124 Ja! Jij maakt je verdomme geen zorgen - jij hoeft het niet te doen, is het wel? 86 00:06:23,230 --> 00:06:27,986 Ik maak me wel degelijk zorgen, heel erg, alhoewel ik niet precies weet waarover dan. 87 00:06:28,350 --> 00:06:33,173 Om mezelf volledig voor te bereiden voor auditing moet ik een gids en mentor vinden. 88 00:06:33,796 --> 00:06:36,636 Het benauwde me een beetje toen ik naar Saint Hill ging. 89 00:06:37,446 --> 00:06:41,089 Net buiten East Grinstead bevindt zich het geestelijk huis van L. Ron Hubbard, 90 00:06:41,315 --> 00:06:43,510 en het hoofdkantoor van de Kerk in Groot Brittanië. 91 00:06:43,510 --> 00:06:45,010 Ik ben hier gekomen om Dominic te ontmoeten, 92 00:06:45,218 --> 00:06:48,177 De meest vooraanstaande van alle afvalligen van de Kerk in de afgelopen tien jaar. 93 00:06:48,785 --> 00:06:51,854 Hoe voel je je wanneer je ernaar kijkt, een plek die je vroeger je thuis noemde? 94 00:06:52,647 --> 00:06:53,926 Het is een prachtige plek. 95 00:06:54,237 --> 00:06:55,717 Je kunt er niet meer heen, klopt dat? 96 00:06:55,769 --> 00:06:58,017 - Ja, ik begrijp het. - Het is niet, eh... 97 00:06:59,377 --> 00:07:01,517 Hee man, 'c'est la vie', zo is het leven. 98 00:07:01,626 --> 00:07:04,216 Uit angst voor hoe de Kerk zal reageren op het feit dat hij meedoet, 99 00:07:04,217 --> 00:07:06,869 stond Dominic erop dat we elkaar niet bij hem thuis ontmoetten. 100 00:07:06,981 --> 00:07:09,915 Het zijn fantastische mensen en ze geloven werkelijk in wat ze doen. 101 00:07:09,925 --> 00:07:11,454 Maar ze hebben mensen 102 00:07:11,454 --> 00:07:14,182 die over jouw lot beslissen 103 00:07:14,527 --> 00:07:17,709 en als je niet doet wat je behoort te doen 104 00:07:18,134 --> 00:07:21,016 dan kom je flink in de problemen. 105 00:07:21,128 --> 00:07:24,438 Nadat hij de Kerk verlaten heeft, heeft Dom zich aangesloten bij een Europees netwerk van Freezoners 106 00:07:24,500 --> 00:07:26,917 die leven naar de Scientology-leer en deze uitoefenen. 107 00:07:27,512 --> 00:07:31,636 Een groep van de mensen die vertrokken zijn hebben 'Ron's Org' gevormd. 108 00:07:31,636 --> 00:07:34,728 L. Ron Hubbard stond onder vrienden bekend als 'Ron,' 109 00:07:34,955 --> 00:07:36,314 dus startten zij de Ron's Org. 110 00:07:36,750 --> 00:07:40,808 Ron's Org zegt: 'Wij passen alleen de technologie van L. Ron Hubbard toe.' 111 00:07:41,046 --> 00:07:43,478 Je heb de Ron's Org, de Scientology-Kerk, 112 00:07:43,478 --> 00:07:45,641 en daarnaast de Freezone als breed begrip. 113 00:07:46,324 --> 00:07:49,977 Maar Ron's Org is niet één organisatie. Het is een heleboel kleine organisaties. 114 00:07:49,977 --> 00:07:51,116 Juist, een heleboel. 115 00:07:51,116 --> 00:07:52,711 Bedoel je honderdduizenden, miljoenen? 116 00:07:52,711 --> 00:07:54,909 Nee, zo groot is het helemaal niet. 117 00:07:54,909 --> 00:07:59,696 Tien, vijftien, twintig medewerkers vormen een organisatie. 118 00:07:59,880 --> 00:08:03,216 De organisatie groeit in Europa, maar bloeit op plekken als Rusland 119 00:08:03,426 --> 00:08:05,835 die buiten het bereik vallen van de advocaten van de Kerk. 120 00:08:06,067 --> 00:08:09,115 We gaan rondreizen en dan zul je goede indruk krijgen. 121 00:08:09,279 --> 00:08:11,604 Dominic heeft moedig toegestemd om mijn gids en mentor te zijn. 122 00:08:11,744 --> 00:08:15,096 Maar wat stel je voor dat ik nu ga doen? 123 00:08:15,307 --> 00:08:17,958 Je wilt erachter komen waar Scientology precies om draait. 124 00:08:17,960 --> 00:08:19,859 Je zou een boek moeten lezen, een cursus moeten volgen. 125 00:08:19,891 --> 00:08:23,693 Een goede cursus om te beginnen zou de HQS-cursus zijn 126 00:08:23,694 --> 00:08:26,694 dat betekent: 'Hubbard Qualified Scientologist' Cursus. 127 00:08:26,751 --> 00:08:30,610 Doe dat. Lees het 'Dianetics'-boek. 128 00:08:31,076 --> 00:08:33,567 Lees, bijvoorbeeld, 'Grondbeginselen van het denken'. 129 00:08:33,967 --> 00:08:35,135 Vertel me over de Brug. 130 00:08:35,379 --> 00:08:38,506 Goed. Nou, je zou het zo kunnen zeggen, oke? 131 00:08:38,507 --> 00:08:42,385 Als je zegt dat je naar een hogere staat van bestaan wilt komen 132 00:08:42,786 --> 00:08:44,355 en je ziet waar je nu bent... 133 00:08:44,356 --> 00:08:46,056 ...als een lagere staat van bestaan 134 00:08:46,057 --> 00:08:48,184 en je wilt naar een hogere staat van bestaan gaan, 135 00:08:48,185 --> 00:08:50,791 dan moet je daar op één of andere manier komen. 136 00:08:50,792 --> 00:08:55,258 En het concept is dat als je niet het juiste pad volgt 137 00:08:55,259 --> 00:08:58,559 je terecht zult komen in een afschuwelijke kloof. 138 00:08:58,560 --> 00:09:01,335 Dus wat je doet is de Brug bewandelen. 139 00:09:01,336 --> 00:09:05,191 En in principe vertellen de geschriften van Ron welke weg je moet bewandelen. 140 00:09:05,742 --> 00:09:09,448 De Brug is het belangrijkste concept in de leerstellingen van L. Ron Hubbard 141 00:09:09,521 --> 00:09:11,909 en bestaat eigenlijk uit twee parallelle bruggen. 142 00:09:11,926 --> 00:09:14,932 Deelname aan de ene kant helpt je je onderbewuste te onderzoeken; 143 00:09:14,932 --> 00:09:17,995 de andere helpt je met het bewuste deel van het leven. 144 00:09:18,139 --> 00:09:21,433 De onderbewuste kant wordt aangesproken door deel te nemen aan auditing. 145 00:09:22,275 --> 00:09:25,019 De praktische kant van de Brug bestaat uit een aantal trainingen 146 00:09:25,020 --> 00:09:28,217 die erop gericht zijn iemand tot betere communicator te maken. 147 00:09:32,296 --> 00:09:35,897 Ik werd afgewezen door de Kerk, ontdekte de Freezone, 148 00:09:35,997 --> 00:09:39,987 en vond een mentor die welwillend is om me door de basistraining te gidsen. 149 00:09:39,987 --> 00:09:43,079 Als ik slaag, zegt hij, zal hij me auditeren. 150 00:09:43,340 --> 00:09:44,907 De training vindt plaats in Moskou 151 00:09:44,908 --> 00:09:47,020 en ik zal door vier landen moeten reizen 152 00:09:47,021 --> 00:09:48,721 waarbij ik de Freezone-beweging ontdek 153 00:09:48,722 --> 00:09:50,848 en waarbij ik tegelijk studeer. 154 00:09:53,898 --> 00:09:56,505 Ik moet in de gaten houden dat ik gaandeweg lees en 155 00:09:56,506 --> 00:09:58,506 leer over Scientology. 156 00:09:58,507 --> 00:10:01,918 Voordat we aan deze reis begonnen heb ik nog niets bestudeerd 157 00:10:01,919 --> 00:10:04,319 en dit is wat ik ontdek. 158 00:10:04,320 --> 00:10:05,731 Twee heel interessante zaken. 159 00:10:06,187 --> 00:10:10,214 Scientology heeft geen groot mysterie, geen grote geloofsvraagstukken, 160 00:10:10,215 --> 00:10:14,376 er wordt niet op gerekend dat je eenvoudigweg gelooft. 161 00:10:14,814 --> 00:10:17,484 Het streeft ernaar alles wat het zegt te bewijzen. 162 00:10:17,485 --> 00:10:19,806 En daarnaast: mensen zijn er erg kritisch over 163 00:10:19,807 --> 00:10:22,907 omdat het geschreven lijkt te zijn in een erg eenvoudige vorm, 164 00:10:22,908 --> 00:10:25,705 en ik was er ook kritisch over, omdat het lijkt op 165 00:10:25,706 --> 00:10:28,706 filosofie of psychologie voor de dommen, 166 00:10:28,707 --> 00:10:32,204 maar eigenlijk, als je erover nadenkt, is het ongeloofelijk veelomvattend. 167 00:10:32,205 --> 00:10:34,918 Dat hangt absoluut samen met dat idee 168 00:10:34,919 --> 00:10:38,173 dat er geen mysteries zijn en geen geheimen. 169 00:10:38,494 --> 00:10:41,403 Het is voor mensen, alle mensen, om iets mee te doen. 170 00:10:49,004 --> 00:10:51,104 - Max...Hoi. - Max...Hoi...Goed je te ontmoeten. 171 00:10:51,198 --> 00:10:54,696 Ik ben hier om Max te ontmoeten, het hoofd van de Zwitserse afdeling van Ron's Org. 172 00:10:55,257 --> 00:10:57,474 Max leidt het trainingskamp in Moskou. 173 00:10:57,561 --> 00:10:59,898 Ik wil me inschrijven voor één van de cursussen, 174 00:10:59,899 --> 00:11:01,299 maar eerst moet ik gekeurd worden, 175 00:11:01,300 --> 00:11:02,690 niet alleen door Max, 176 00:11:02,691 --> 00:11:05,691 maar ook door zijn studenten en familie. 177 00:11:06,216 --> 00:11:09,823 Probeer onderscheid te maken tussen de Kerk en Scientology. 178 00:11:10,188 --> 00:11:12,090 Haal die twee uit elkaar. 179 00:11:12,102 --> 00:11:18,229 Net zoals dat Katholicisme niet noodzakelijk hetzelfde betekent als Christendom, zie je? 180 00:11:18,230 --> 00:11:20,024 Ben je blij dat je niet meer in de Kerk bent? 181 00:11:20,025 --> 00:11:23,425 - Mis je de Kerk? - Nee, nee. 182 00:11:24,426 --> 00:11:26,886 In het begin dacht ik dat het een filosofie was. 183 00:11:27,136 --> 00:11:30,568 Soms dacht ik echt dat het een soort psychologie was. 184 00:11:30,569 --> 00:11:34,996 Ik vond het moeilijk te begrijpen waarom dit een religie genoemd wordt. 185 00:11:34,997 --> 00:11:41,667 Wat mij betreft is het een filosofie en zeker ook een spirituele factor en 186 00:11:41,668 --> 00:11:47,226 dat ding waarmee je jezelf kunt verbeteren. 187 00:11:47,593 --> 00:11:52,231 Je vindt antwoorden. Je vindt antwoorden om in het leven te gebruiken. 188 00:11:52,455 --> 00:11:57,277 We vinden wetendheid en daardoor hoeven we niet te geloven. 189 00:11:57,294 --> 00:12:00,095 Je kunt het gebruiken omdat er wijsheid is en omdat er waarheid in zit. 190 00:12:00,096 --> 00:12:02,562 Je kunt mensen niet controleren zonder waarheid, 191 00:12:02,563 --> 00:12:03,789 of zonder ervoor te zorgen dat ze 192 00:12:03,790 --> 00:12:04,990 - geloven...dat het de waarheid is. - Juist. 193 00:12:04,991 --> 00:12:06,458 Ik hoef niet de bidden. 194 00:12:06,459 --> 00:12:08,687 Ik hoef niet iets speciaals te eten. 195 00:12:08,688 --> 00:12:11,536 Ik hoef niet mijn haar wel of niet te knippen. 196 00:12:11,537 --> 00:12:15,866 Ik hoef niets in mijn leven anders te doen 197 00:12:15,867 --> 00:12:19,534 behalve dat ik iemand naar mijn huis laat komen 198 00:12:19,864 --> 00:12:21,560 of dat ik hierheen ga en auditing doe. 199 00:12:21,561 --> 00:12:23,073 Dat is de enige verandering. 200 00:12:23,074 --> 00:12:25,687 En mijn leven wordt elke week beter en beter en beter 201 00:12:25,688 --> 00:12:27,305 iedere keer dat ik het doe. 202 00:12:27,585 --> 00:12:29,938 Ik worstel om je Zwitserse accent te begrijpen. 203 00:12:32,967 --> 00:12:34,393 Geloof jij in God? 204 00:12:35,234 --> 00:12:45,846 Niet in de betekenis van geloof, een hogere macht als God, geloof ik niet in. 205 00:12:46,565 --> 00:12:47,736 Geloof jij in God? 206 00:12:47,737 --> 00:12:49,877 Ja, maar ik heb een speciale definitie. 207 00:12:50,360 --> 00:12:53,499 Ik vroeg altijd: 'Wie is God?' 208 00:12:53,500 --> 00:12:55,900 'Wat is God?' en 209 00:12:55,430 --> 00:12:58,162 toen ik begon in Scientology 210 00:12:58,163 --> 00:13:03,663 vond ik een definitie in een oud, dik woordenboek. 211 00:13:03,664 --> 00:13:08,026 Er stond: 'Een spiritueel wezen' 212 00:13:08,027 --> 00:13:10,727 'een buitenaards spiritueel wezen' 213 00:13:10,728 --> 00:13:14,228 en eigenlijk is dat oke voor mij. 214 00:13:14,664 --> 00:13:17,504 De afwezigheid van enige overeenstemming over God was verfrissend. 215 00:13:17,972 --> 00:13:20,767 Maar waar ik werkelijk iets over wilde weten was auditing. 216 00:13:20,854 --> 00:13:23,500 Terwijl je de blikjes vasthoudt, gaat er een electrische stroom door je heen. 217 00:13:23,501 --> 00:13:26,304 Die is heel erg licht, je voelt hem niet eens. 218 00:13:27,199 --> 00:13:29,376 Wanneer je een vraag of een opdracht krijgt, 219 00:13:29,377 --> 00:13:32,818 als er emotionele spanning aanwezig is ondervindt de electriciteit weerstand 220 00:13:32,819 --> 00:13:35,316 en kan deze niet zo gemakkelijk door je lichaam gaan 221 00:13:35,317 --> 00:13:37,514 en op die manier wordt deze zichtbaar op de meter van de auditor. 222 00:13:39,735 --> 00:13:41,175 Ik ben niets wijzer geworden over auditing, 223 00:13:41,176 --> 00:13:44,712 maar Max heeft toegezegd mij en de camera's rond te leiden in zijn kamp in Moskou. 224 00:13:44,896 --> 00:13:48,580 Ik heb nu twee dagen en 800 mijl om mezelf klaar te stomen. 225 00:13:49,810 --> 00:13:51,863 Oke, ik moet even een paar stappen terug doen. 226 00:13:51,912 --> 00:13:54,288 Oke. 'Scientology legt dit kort uit.' 227 00:13:54,289 --> 00:13:56,244 'De actie-cyclus is een schijnbaarheid als volgt:' 228 00:13:56,245 --> 00:13:59,850 - 'Creëren, dan Overleven, dan Vernietigen'... Oke? - Ja. 229 00:14:00,280 --> 00:14:01,679 L. Ron beschrijft het als: 230 00:14:01,698 --> 00:14:04,008 'De werkelijke actie-cyclus is als volgt:' 231 00:14:04,009 --> 00:14:07,336 - 'Creëren, creëren-creëren-creëren,' - Mmm-hmm 232 00:14:07,358 --> 00:14:11,472 'creëren tegen-creëren, geen creatie, nietsheid.' 233 00:14:13,634 --> 00:14:14,985 Oke. 234 00:14:17,170 --> 00:14:18,175 Discussie! 235 00:14:19,422 --> 00:14:20,956 Ik weet niet 236 00:14:23,958 --> 00:14:25,813 Ik bedoel: ik begrijp het, 237 00:14:26,191 --> 00:14:27,061 ik ben er alleen niet helemaal zeker van 238 00:14:27,062 --> 00:14:29,262 - wat de bedoeling er van is. - Ja 239 00:14:30,679 --> 00:14:33,924 - Kun jij me vertellen hoe-- 240 00:14:34,161 --> 00:14:38,520 Ik ben geinteresseerd in jouw definitie van de werkelijke actie-cyclus. 241 00:14:38,939 --> 00:14:39,499 Nee, nee, nee. 242 00:14:39,500 --> 00:14:40,900 - Zo werkt dat niet. - Oke. 243 00:14:40,990 --> 00:14:41,926 Ik bedoel, ik denk misschien... 244 00:14:41,927 --> 00:14:43,627 - Ik moet gewoon wat meer lezen en misschien... - Juist 245 00:14:43,628 --> 00:14:45,163 vallen de dingen dan op hun plek. 246 00:14:45,179 --> 00:14:48,576 - Ik denk het, ik denk, eh-- - Dit is pas hoofdstuk 2. 247 00:14:48,859 --> 00:14:54,169 Euh, tsja, hoe zit het met het bereiden van een maaltijd, is dat 'Creëren'? 248 00:14:56,030 --> 00:14:59,304 Ja, zeker. Ja, nee, het is goed, dat is een goed voorbeeld. 249 00:14:59,305 --> 00:15:00,926 - Oke, een maaltijd. Bereiden van een maaltijd. - Dus dat is een dagelijkse gebeurtenis 250 00:15:01,206 --> 00:15:03,138 - Dus het bereiden van een maal is het creëren ervan. - Goed. 251 00:15:03,192 --> 00:15:07,164 - Het eten ervan is overleven. - (is dat zo?) 252 00:15:07,187 --> 00:15:11,581 En wanneer het allemaal op is -- heb je het voedsel vernietigd. 253 00:15:13,838 --> 00:15:15,210 Toen onze trein aankwam in München, 254 00:15:15,285 --> 00:15:17,519 moest ik mijn Scientology-boek uit het zicht plaatsen. 255 00:15:19,871 --> 00:15:22,148 De dame die ik hier zou ontmoeten zou me uitleggen waarom. 256 00:15:28,312 --> 00:15:33,179 Sinds 1996 is het zo dat wanneer je een officiële baan wilt, 257 00:15:33,769 --> 00:15:35,429 je een document moet tekenen, 258 00:15:35,963 --> 00:15:38,900 waarop staat dat je geen Scientoloog bent. 259 00:15:39,127 --> 00:15:42,010 - Alleen een Scient-- - Alleen Scientology, niet een kerk. 260 00:15:42,365 --> 00:15:44,928 Het maakt ze niet uit of je welke andere religie dan ook hebt, 261 00:15:45,036 --> 00:15:46,336 om het even welk ander geloof, 262 00:15:46,640 --> 00:15:48,588 of je in God gelooft of niet. 263 00:15:48,589 --> 00:15:50,540 De enige vragen gaan over Scientology? 264 00:15:50,541 --> 00:15:54,803 Ja. Sta je daarachter, doe je dingen 265 00:15:55,012 --> 00:15:57,167 volgens de methoden van L. Ron Hubbard? 266 00:15:57,273 --> 00:15:58,397 Dat zijn zeer specifieke vragen. 267 00:15:58,398 --> 00:16:00,500 - Moet je dat voor iedere baan invullen? - Ja. 268 00:16:00,500 --> 00:16:01,314 - ...werkelijk? - Ja. 269 00:16:01,314 --> 00:16:04,104 - Iedere overheidsbaan? - Ja... 270 00:16:04,105 --> 00:16:06,362 Heb je je kinderen verteld dat je Scientoloog bent? 271 00:16:06,366 --> 00:16:08,476 Ik gebruik het woord 'Scientology' niet zo vaak 272 00:16:08,532 --> 00:16:10,364 omdat ik bang ben dat ze 273 00:16:10,365 --> 00:16:12,551 het woord 'Scientology' tegen de verkeerde persoon zullen gebruiken. 274 00:16:12,689 --> 00:16:13,848 Sommige mensen zeggen: 275 00:16:13,849 --> 00:16:16,613 'Nee, ik wil je niet zien omdat je gevaarlijk bent.' 276 00:16:17,110 --> 00:16:20,037 - De Scientology-Kerk vindt jou onprettig. - Mmm-hmm. 277 00:16:21,292 --> 00:16:23,259 - De Duitse overheid vindt jou niet aardig. - Mmm-hmm. 278 00:16:23,991 --> 00:16:26,893 Wie vindt jou aardig? Wie steunt jou? Wie helpt jou? 279 00:16:26,894 --> 00:16:27,924 De vrienden die het weten. 280 00:16:28,821 --> 00:16:30,096 Het zou makkelijker geweest zijn in jouw leven 281 00:16:30,097 --> 00:16:33,165 om Scientology op te geven dan om ermee door te gaan. 282 00:16:33,555 --> 00:16:38,460 Ja, maar, dan zou het leven moeilijker zijn. 283 00:16:38,770 --> 00:16:40,461 Weet je, ik heb met heel wat 284 00:16:40,678 --> 00:16:42,112 Scientologen gesproken de laatste dagen. 285 00:16:42,570 --> 00:16:45,166 - Ze zeggen allemaal hetzelfde. - Mmm-hmm. 286 00:16:45,167 --> 00:16:49,555 - Allemaal zeggen ze dat het leven beter is, dat het leven makkelijker wordt. - Ja, ja. 287 00:16:49,556 --> 00:16:52,677 Ook ik geloof dat er een tijd zal zijn 288 00:16:52,678 --> 00:16:55,959 waarin je het kunt vertellen en dat het geen probleem is. Dat geloof ik ook. 289 00:16:56,459 --> 00:16:58,835 En als ik één van de eerste duizend 290 00:16:59,047 --> 00:17:02,511 of vijfduizend mensen ben die deze weg bewandelen... ben ik daar deel van. 291 00:17:03,333 --> 00:17:05,293 De eerste Christenen moesten zich ook verstoppen 292 00:17:05,573 --> 00:17:07,210 en toen werd het een grote religie. 293 00:17:09,857 --> 00:17:13,046 Wat is het met Scientology dat zo velen van ons afstoot 294 00:17:13,536 --> 00:17:16,648 en dat toch sommige mensen drijft hun vrijheid op te geven voor deze kennis? 295 00:17:18,306 --> 00:17:19,354 Als er een antwoord is, 296 00:17:19,355 --> 00:17:20,889 staat het in de boeken die ik aan het lezen ben 297 00:17:21,235 --> 00:17:22,385 of ligt het in het trainingskamp, 298 00:17:22,588 --> 00:17:24,829 diep achter het voormalige IJzeren Gordijn. 299 00:17:34,005 --> 00:17:35,773 Opnieuw enigszins ondoordringbaar... 300 00:17:35,794 --> 00:17:38,680 Wat je moet begrijpen over 'De Gronbeginselen van het Denken' is 301 00:17:38,931 --> 00:17:42,835 dat het feitelijk geschreven is in ongeloofelijk eenvoudige taal. 302 00:17:42,968 --> 00:17:46,507 Er staat werkelijk geen enkel moeilijk woord in. 303 00:17:47,443 --> 00:17:51,524 Het is gewoon heel bizar geschreven, zoals 304 00:17:51,733 --> 00:17:53,484 niets wat ik ooit eerder gelezen heb. 305 00:17:54,370 --> 00:17:56,308 'Een auditor die een preclear behandelt 306 00:17:57,132 --> 00:18:00,607 zal altijd effect-processen gebruiken om de doendheid te vergroten.' 307 00:18:00,607 --> 00:18:03,318 'Welk effect zou je kunnen creëren op vader?' 308 00:18:03,417 --> 00:18:05,951 Ik weet niet echt wat die vraag betekent. 309 00:18:06,643 --> 00:18:09,772 'Welk effect zou je kunnen creëren op vader?' 310 00:18:15,837 --> 00:18:17,864 Ik bedoel: ik begrijp de afzonderlijke woorden. 311 00:18:18,570 --> 00:18:22,362 Ik begrijp de zelfstandige naamwoorden, de werkwoorden en de voorzetsels. 312 00:18:22,973 --> 00:18:25,388 Ik begrijp niet wat de zin betekent. 313 00:18:25,931 --> 00:18:28,179 Wanneer je begint met je cursus, 314 00:18:28,188 --> 00:18:29,561 zul je aan het begin van de cursus 315 00:18:29,579 --> 00:18:30,849 leren hoe je student moet zijn. 316 00:18:30,880 --> 00:18:33,064 Maar voor nu, Wanneer je dit boek bestudeert... 317 00:18:33,065 --> 00:18:35,821 geloof ik, dat de enige inleiding over hoe je moet studeren 318 00:18:35,962 --> 00:18:40,590 waarschijnlijk deze 'Belangrijke Opmerking' aan het begin, die zegt: 319 00:18:40,852 --> 00:18:44,025 'Zorg ervoor dat je ieder woord dat je niet volledig begrijpt opheldert.' 320 00:18:44,061 --> 00:18:45,973 Er staat geen woord in dat boek wat ik niet begrijp. 321 00:18:45,986 --> 00:18:47,290 - Nee, nee, ik begr-- - Overhoor me maar. 322 00:18:47,291 --> 00:18:48,791 - Open het, kies maar een pagina. - Ik heb het. 323 00:18:48,792 --> 00:18:50,092 - Open het, kies maar een pagina. Overhoor me maar. 324 00:18:50,139 --> 00:18:51,753 Ik ben hardstikke wakker, man! 325 00:18:51,754 --> 00:18:53,102 Nee, nee, zo bedoel ik het niet. 326 00:18:53,103 --> 00:18:54,993 Kijk, ik snap volledig wat je bedoelt. 327 00:18:54,994 --> 00:18:56,514 Wat ik wil zeggen is 328 00:18:56,515 --> 00:19:00,306 dat dit de enige informatie is die je gekregen hebt over hoe je moet studeren. 329 00:19:00,512 --> 00:19:02,696 Er is zoveel extra informatie over hoe je moet studeren. 330 00:19:02,893 --> 00:19:04,566 Stel je dan voor dat ik dit boek niet ga lezen? 331 00:19:04,567 --> 00:19:05,655 Nee, je doet het prima. 332 00:19:05,656 --> 00:19:06,780 Het is werkelijk in orde. 333 00:19:06,781 --> 00:19:09,056 We komen er wel uit. 334 00:19:09,322 --> 00:19:11,361 Ik vind dat we het prima doen. 335 00:19:11,362 --> 00:19:13,990 Dit is echt goed. 336 00:19:13,991 --> 00:19:16,433 Ik bedoel, iedereen kan een boek bestuderen en als je 337 00:19:16,434 --> 00:19:22,012 één vijfde of één tiende 338 00:19:22,214 --> 00:19:24,231 opgenomen hebt als je het uitgelezen hebt 339 00:19:24,528 --> 00:19:28,914 en denkt: 'Oh! Ik zie het - Oh ja!' - Hee, dan is dat één tiende 340 00:19:28,915 --> 00:19:31,168 meer dan wanneer je niet die tiende krijgt, vind je ook niet? 341 00:19:32,517 --> 00:19:34,431 - Dat is eenvoudige wiskunde, juist. - Juist. 342 00:19:36,139 --> 00:19:38,472 Daar verzet ik me helemaal niet tegen 343 00:19:40,595 --> 00:19:41,853 Ja, dat is waar, niet? 344 00:19:41,854 --> 00:19:43,599 - Als je dat gesprekje net zo leuk vond... - ik heb het altijd gezegd 345 00:19:43,600 --> 00:19:45,098 ...net zo leuk als ik het vond 346 00:19:45,099 --> 00:19:46,655 vond jij het dubbel zo leuk-- 347 00:19:46,859 --> 00:19:49,579 weet je, ik bedoel, dat is niet eens wiskunde - dat is gewoon rekenen. 348 00:19:49,680 --> 00:19:53,780 omroeper 349 00:19:59,856 --> 00:20:02,439 Kijk naar die sneeuw. Oh man! Ik vind dit heerlijk. 350 00:20:02,440 --> 00:20:05,640 Kijk naar dat spul. Ongeloofelijk. Kijk eens! 351 00:20:05,641 --> 00:20:09,516 Dit is prima sneeuw. Daar kun je op skieen, man. 352 00:20:10,834 --> 00:20:14,255 Mijn Scientology-mentor speelt als een vijfjarige in de sneeuw. 353 00:20:14,320 --> 00:20:15,579 Is daar wat mis mee? 354 00:20:15,656 --> 00:20:20,642 Wat ga je me verdorie over L. Ron Hubbard leren? Rotjong! 355 00:20:27,522 --> 00:20:35,533 Dit congres vindt plaats in een in onbruik geraakt Russisch zomerkamp voor kinderen waar geen bordjes staan. 356 00:20:35,618 --> 00:20:37,834 Ik bedoel: helemaal geen bordjes. 357 00:20:37,846 --> 00:20:42,366 Het is duidelijk dat ze niet willen dat iemand weet waar ze zitten, zelfs niet 358 00:20:42,836 --> 00:20:45,115 dat wij hier zijn, terwijl dat de bedoeling is. 359 00:20:45,115 --> 00:20:45,956 Nu word ik bang 360 00:20:45,978 --> 00:20:48,395 omdat we slechts genoeg eten hebben voor een week 361 00:20:48,464 --> 00:20:50,643 en slechts genoeg wodka voor een uur. 362 00:20:59,639 --> 00:21:00,797 - Hallo - Hallo 363 00:21:00,818 --> 00:21:03,541 - Hoe gaat het? - Prima. En met jou? 364 00:21:03,599 --> 00:21:05,504 Drie kussen. Ik heb het onthouden. 365 00:21:05,880 --> 00:21:08,413 Heel goed je te zien. Goed je te zien. 366 00:21:08,414 --> 00:21:10,139 - Goed je te zien. - We hebben sneeuw meegebracht. 367 00:21:17,040 --> 00:21:18,940 - Dit is waar je zult studeren. - Oke 368 00:21:20,555 --> 00:21:24,723 Je zult fundamentele dingen over het leven leren. 369 00:21:25,511 --> 00:21:27,997 Er zal een communicatie-cursus gehouden worden. 370 00:21:28,648 --> 00:21:31,056 En één over emoties. 371 00:21:31,711 --> 00:21:38,046 Daarnaast iets over de fundamentele delen waar je uit bestaat, 372 00:21:38,504 --> 00:21:42,044 bijvoorbeeld dat je een thetan bent die een verstand heeft en een lichaam; 373 00:21:42,076 --> 00:21:46,410 een thetan, dat ben jij, dat ben jijzelf zonder iets anders, 374 00:21:46,411 --> 00:21:48,811 een spiritueel wezen zonder lichaam. 375 00:22:00,866 --> 00:22:03,214 Welkom in de wereld van L. Ron Hubbard. 376 00:22:09,265 --> 00:22:12,699 Na een week onderweg te zijn op mijn reis door Scientology heb ik heel verschillende mensen ontmoet, 377 00:22:13,000 --> 00:22:15,497 een hoop gepraat, enkele boeken gelezen en weinig begrepen. 378 00:22:16,058 --> 00:22:17,840 Ik streef ernaar binnen een week geauditeerd te worden. 379 00:22:18,263 --> 00:22:20,809 Dit is Dag Eén van mijn werkelijke training. 380 00:22:21,247 --> 00:22:23,521 Ik doe een onofficiele Scientology-cursus 381 00:22:23,750 --> 00:22:26,684 en ik heb maar drie dagen om zoveel te leren als ik kan. 382 00:22:27,058 --> 00:22:30,340 Max en Dom denken deze cursus me zal helpen auditing te begrijpen. 383 00:22:31,593 --> 00:22:32,635 Het gaat over de Brug. 384 00:22:34,578 --> 00:22:35,895 Daar staat een uitleg van. 385 00:22:36,404 --> 00:22:39,876 Er is een overspanning over de afgrond van ellende en verloedering en zorgen 386 00:22:39,906 --> 00:22:44,937 naar een hoger platform van bekwaamheid en geluk. Dat klinkt logisch. 387 00:22:45,656 --> 00:22:48,705 Als iemand feiten en waarheden blindelings accepteert 388 00:22:48,706 --> 00:22:51,551 alleen maar omdat hem verteld wordt dat dat moet -- feiten en waarheden 389 00:22:51,552 --> 00:22:53,851 die voor de persoon niet waar lijken te zijn of zelfs onwaar -- 390 00:22:53,852 --> 00:22:55,823 kan het eindresultaat ongelukkig zijn. 391 00:22:55,824 --> 00:22:58,430 Dat is de bondgenoot van de afvalbak van incompetentie. 392 00:22:59,860 --> 00:23:02,180 Het is vooral lezen. 393 00:23:03,005 --> 00:23:04,612 Terug naar de cursus! 394 00:23:04,826 --> 00:23:07,415 - Ja, ik heb-- - Oke, maar 395 00:23:07,451 --> 00:23:10,495 als hij iets van jou wil, moet hij dat eigenlijk via mij doen. 396 00:23:10,496 --> 00:23:12,296 Als je mij iets wilt vragen... 397 00:23:12,297 --> 00:23:15,597 - dus je hoeft niet naar-- - dus je wilt niet dat ik praat met-- 398 00:23:15,790 --> 00:23:17,800 Nee, niet terwijl je studeert, op dit moment ben je student. 399 00:23:17,800 --> 00:23:18,768 Oke. 400 00:23:30,140 --> 00:23:31,418 Het is net alsof ik terug ben op school. 401 00:23:36,587 --> 00:23:38,605 Een aantal van deze dingen vind ik behoorlijk uit de hoogte. 402 00:23:38,965 --> 00:23:41,744 Misschien is dat een probleem met mijn ego. Ik weet het niet zeker. 403 00:23:42,424 --> 00:23:49,433 Eigenlijk is een deel heel ongecompliceerd en het is 404 00:23:49,791 --> 00:23:51,001 ook een beetje zinloos. 405 00:23:56,917 --> 00:23:58,438 Na een aantal uren intensief gelezen te hebben, 406 00:23:58,439 --> 00:24:00,939 moest ik mijn eerste van vele opstellen schrijven, 407 00:24:01,005 --> 00:24:01,875 opstellen over het leven. 408 00:24:02,668 --> 00:24:05,483 Prima! Helemaal geweldig. 409 00:24:06,336 --> 00:24:07,292 Krijg ik een cijfer van één tot tien? 410 00:24:07,930 --> 00:24:12,575 Nee. Maar het is goed. 411 00:24:12,776 --> 00:24:14,176 Tijd voor klei. 412 00:24:20,389 --> 00:24:22,233 Het idee achter boetseerklei is 413 00:24:22,234 --> 00:24:24,734 dat je fysiek vorm geeft aan mentale gedachten. 414 00:24:24,763 --> 00:24:27,900 Zoals alles in Scientology, begint het eenvoudig. 415 00:24:39,247 --> 00:24:44,964 Rubber, hout, lood. Dat is een potlood. Hee! 416 00:24:46,263 --> 00:24:47,789 Ik moet enorm veel doen. 417 00:24:48,321 --> 00:24:51,899 Iedere cursus, en er zijn er meer dan dertig, is verdeeld in onderdelen. 418 00:24:52,259 --> 00:24:55,860 Ieder onderdeel is opgedeeld in lezen en praktijk en 419 00:24:55,885 --> 00:24:58,542 ik moet ieder deel goed maken voordat ik door mag gaan. 420 00:24:58,604 --> 00:25:00,857 - Perfect...ga door. - Dank je wel. 421 00:25:02,867 --> 00:25:06,662 'Perfect' zei hij. 'Ga door.' Dat doe ik. 422 00:25:07,335 --> 00:25:08,210 Na mijn pauze. 423 00:25:08,397 --> 00:25:09,944 Hij schrijft dingen als, weet je wel, 424 00:25:09,945 --> 00:25:12,045 'Het is de waarheid. Volg de waarheid na.' 425 00:25:12,046 --> 00:25:17,027 Weet je, hij zegt: 'Mijn systeem 426 00:25:17,028 --> 00:25:22,228 is niet het beste systeem, maar het is een werkbaar systeem.' 427 00:25:22,271 --> 00:25:25,648 En hij zegt ook: 'Je moet je eigen waarheid vinden.' 428 00:25:25,714 --> 00:25:28,703 En dat is precies wat Dominic deed in de trein; 429 00:25:28,704 --> 00:25:30,904 hij vertelde me niet zijn waarheid, 430 00:25:30,905 --> 00:25:34,860 maar: vind je eigen waarheid. 431 00:25:34,861 --> 00:25:35,361 Hallo 432 00:25:35,487 --> 00:25:36,863 - Hallo, hallo. - Hallo schat 433 00:25:36,865 --> 00:25:38,365 - Hoe gaat het? - Hoe gaat het? 434 00:25:38,398 --> 00:25:39,034 Gaat het goed met je? 435 00:25:39,035 --> 00:25:40,235 - Het is heel leuk je te zien - Ah-- 436 00:25:40,336 --> 00:25:41,836 Ik wil dat je 437 00:25:41,837 --> 00:25:43,237 deze leuke vrouw ontmoet, kijk 438 00:25:43,738 --> 00:25:44,838 - Wat? - Hallo. 439 00:25:44,838 --> 00:25:45,539 Hoe vind je? 440 00:25:44,840 --> 00:25:46,540 - Heel leuk - Ja? 441 00:25:46,541 --> 00:25:47,841 - Ja - Het is heel leuk, zie je? 442 00:25:47,842 --> 00:25:48,842 - Heel leuk. 443 00:25:48,967 --> 00:25:50,452 - Ik hou, ik hou heel veel van je. 444 00:25:51,153 --> 00:25:53,853 En zij, zij houdt heel veel van je. 445 00:25:54,905 --> 00:25:56,022 Schatje, kom hier. 446 00:25:56,769 --> 00:25:58,833 Ze wil aan je vragen 447 00:26:00,217 --> 00:26:02,750 Ze wil aan je vragen, wat is jouw naam? 448 00:26:03,309 --> 00:26:03,749 Hardeep 449 00:26:04,309 --> 00:26:05,623 Oh, één keer, alsjeblieft. 450 00:26:05,819 --> 00:26:06,687 - Hardeep. - Hardeep. 451 00:26:07,012 --> 00:26:08,087 - Hardeep. - Hardeep. 452 00:26:08,764 --> 00:26:09,637 - Hardeep. - Hardeep? 453 00:26:09,637 --> 00:26:10,609 - Ja. - Is goed? 454 00:26:10,641 --> 00:26:11,417 - Ja. - Hardeep. 455 00:26:11,532 --> 00:26:13,966 - Ja. - Maar, ah, Ik ben Helen-- 456 00:26:14,249 --> 00:26:16,206 - en zij is-- - weggelopen 457 00:26:17,423 --> 00:26:19,800 Ondanks hun warmte en enthousiasme ben ik gefrustreerd. 458 00:26:20,268 --> 00:26:22,297 Ik worstel om in te zien hoe het spelen met Fimo-klei 459 00:26:22,298 --> 00:26:23,798 en het rustig door een woordenboek bladeren 460 00:26:23,899 --> 00:26:27,499 mij nader tot God zal brengen. 461 00:26:27,793 --> 00:26:29,438 Hier, kijk, als je kijkt bij 'Uitputting'... 462 00:26:30,118 --> 00:26:30,938 Ja? 463 00:26:31,186 --> 00:26:39,000 ...ja, het is een 'staat van extreme fysieke of mentale vermoeidheid of inzinking.' 464 00:26:40,467 --> 00:26:43,763 Weet je wat? Ik weet wat uitputting is. Dat hoef ik niet op te zoeken in een woordenboek. 465 00:26:44,302 --> 00:26:47,656 dan...?, laat zien dat hij uitgeput is en laat zien... 466 00:26:47,876 --> 00:26:53,152 Wat mij betreft is hij uitgeput omdat hij dit op zijn werk doet en dat thuis. 467 00:26:53,187 --> 00:26:53,899 Doe me een lol. 468 00:26:54,079 --> 00:26:55,415 Wat? Ik ga het niet overdoen. 469 00:26:55,515 --> 00:26:58,328 Zet iets neer dat laat zien dat dit is wat je hebt... 470 00:26:58,328 --> 00:27:00,936 Maar kijk nou, het is exact hetzelfde, ik hoef het niet te tonen, het was zichtbaar. 471 00:27:01,279 --> 00:27:04,498 Kijk--Ik zie niet eens dat hij uitgeput is, ik zie dat hij verward is. 472 00:27:04,904 --> 00:27:08,500 Oke. Dit is uitputting in klei. Kijk naar me. Uitgeput. 473 00:27:11,417 --> 00:27:14,593 Ik zie het. Oke, we zitten in een impasse, niet? 474 00:27:15,327 --> 00:27:16,361 Niet echt. We gaan gewoon door. 475 00:27:16,467 --> 00:27:18,339 - Mmm-hmm? - We gaan gewoon door. 476 00:27:18,705 --> 00:27:21,873 Nêh. We kunnen niet echt door, maat. Niet voordat we dit af hebben. 477 00:27:22,226 --> 00:27:25,153 Dit is belachelijk. Ik begrijp het concept perfect. 478 00:27:30,383 --> 00:27:32,417 Sorry, hier word ik helemaal gestoord van. 479 00:27:33,418 --> 00:27:37,218 Klote--het is belachelijk. Is het niet duidelijk? 480 00:27:37,488 --> 00:27:38,959 Was het voor jou niet duidelijk? 481 00:27:39,250 --> 00:27:40,519 Och, krijg de pest. 482 00:27:43,452 --> 00:27:45,998 Geloof ook maar niet dat ik het waardeer dat je aardig tegen me bent, oke? 483 00:27:55,059 --> 00:27:56,247 - Communicatie - Affiniteit 484 00:27:56,652 --> 00:27:57,654 Oh, affiniteit. 485 00:27:58,808 --> 00:28:00,403 realiteit, communicatie. 486 00:28:01,049 --> 00:28:03,832 - Laat me zelf kijken. - Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry. 487 00:28:03,839 --> 00:28:05,705 - Nee, nee, het is in orde - Sorry 488 00:28:06,144 --> 00:28:07,799 Ik heb een verkleiing gemaakt van neukende honden. 489 00:28:08,152 --> 00:28:15,277 Ik bedoel dat ik kontsnuffelende en neukende honden gemaakt heb. 490 00:28:15,746 --> 00:28:17,808 Ik ben een intelligente man met een rechtentitel. 491 00:28:18,654 --> 00:28:20,641 Om eerlijk te zijn geloof ik dat ik een klein probleempje met gezag heb. 492 00:28:22,190 --> 00:28:24,715 Ik vind het niet echt fijn als iemand me vertelt wat ik moet doen. 493 00:28:25,754 --> 00:28:28,653 Hij was geduldig met me en moedigde me aan. 494 00:28:29,241 --> 00:28:31,936 En hij was werkelijk heel ijverig, weet je, hij is heel aardig, 495 00:28:32,223 --> 00:28:34,184 en ik denk dat hij, weet je wel, dat hij probeert het met me uit te houden 496 00:28:34,244 --> 00:28:38,338 waar dat minder geduldige mensen waarschijnlijk niet zou lukken. 497 00:28:42,953 --> 00:28:44,016 Iedere avond was er in het kamp 498 00:28:44,144 --> 00:28:46,829 een kleine ceremonie om wat mensen bereikt hadden te erkennen. 499 00:28:55,312 --> 00:28:57,478 En daarna, zoals de echte Russische traditie voorschrijft, 500 00:28:57,550 --> 00:29:01,300 een discussie over het leven en God bij een pot sterke zwarte thee. 501 00:29:02,394 --> 00:29:06,828 Het is meer begrijpen en weten, dan geloof in iets. 502 00:29:07,769 --> 00:29:08,831 Geloof jij in God? 503 00:29:09,299 --> 00:29:10,383 Nee. 504 00:29:12,078 --> 00:29:13,551 Ik weet dat God is. 505 00:29:15,300 --> 00:29:17,578 Scientologen geloven dat ze eeuwige geesten zijn, 506 00:29:17,924 --> 00:29:20,801 maar het definiëren van God wordt overgelaten aan het individu. 507 00:29:23,266 --> 00:29:26,299 Deze ochtend ben ik buiten het klaslokaal praktijkopdrachten aan het doen. 508 00:29:28,113 --> 00:29:30,799 Deze oefening is een aangepaste Zen-meditatie 509 00:29:31,266 --> 00:29:34,235 en leert je om geen onrustige bewegingen te maken tijdens auditing. 510 00:29:34,657 --> 00:29:37,110 Ik hield het maar een half uur vol, terwijl deze mensen 511 00:29:37,110 --> 00:29:39,280 hier de afgelopen drie dagen gezeten hebben. 512 00:29:40,149 --> 00:29:43,727 Om mijn eigen auditing beter te begrijpen begin ik vandaag met auditor-training. 513 00:29:44,175 --> 00:29:45,487 Een auditor mag op niets reageren 514 00:29:45,706 --> 00:29:47,877 wat de andere persoon zou kunnen zeggen, 515 00:29:48,110 --> 00:29:49,940 omdat een reactie van de auditor 516 00:29:50,143 --> 00:29:51,913 een verkeerde indicatie op de E-meter zou kunnen geven. 517 00:29:52,346 --> 00:29:54,359 Eigenlijk is het doel van deze oefening 518 00:29:54,425 --> 00:29:56,050 om degene die tegenover je zit te laten reageren. 519 00:29:56,642 --> 00:29:58,390 In dit rollenspel doet één van de twee alsof 520 00:29:58,390 --> 00:30:00,390 hij een auditor is en de ander iemand die geauditeerd wordt. 521 00:30:00,755 --> 00:30:03,347 Als ik zeg 'That's it', is dat het einde van de oefening. 522 00:30:03,580 --> 00:30:05,175 Of als ik zeg 'Flunk,' dan is dat het einde van de oefening. 523 00:30:05,753 --> 00:30:06,977 Klaar? Start. 524 00:30:07,592 --> 00:30:08,974 Ik zal je een geheimpje vertellen. 525 00:30:09,718 --> 00:30:11,036 Tussen jou en mij 526 00:30:12,009 --> 00:30:15,018 Vanaf de eerste dag dat we 527 00:30:15,018 --> 00:30:16,487 werkelijk samen begonnen te werken, 528 00:30:17,235 --> 00:30:18,235 wilde ik je zoenen. 529 00:30:19,950 --> 00:30:21,749 Ik wou gewoon iets duidelijk maken, ja? 530 00:30:22,268 --> 00:30:23,986 Weet je, mensen hebben het over hersenspoelen. 531 00:30:25,034 --> 00:30:26,593 Ik heb je gehersenspoeld, makker! 532 00:30:27,441 --> 00:30:28,484 De wereld zal zien 533 00:30:28,484 --> 00:30:30,234 Dat Hardeep gehersenspoeld is. 534 00:30:30,403 --> 00:30:33,140 Je zult nooit meer een nieuwe baan kunnen vinden. 535 00:30:36,175 --> 00:30:37,373 Jij bent echt Engels, is het niet? 536 00:30:37,837 --> 00:30:38,861 Door en door. 537 00:30:40,183 --> 00:30:42,076 Uit het land van de Engelsen. 538 00:30:43,986 --> 00:30:46,505 Nee? Oke. Nou, goed dan. 539 00:30:48,128 --> 00:30:51,173 That's it. That's it. That's it. 540 00:30:51,173 --> 00:30:52,787 Wil je verdomme nooit meer zo tegen me praten! 541 00:30:54,954 --> 00:30:55,586 Wat? 542 00:30:55,963 --> 00:30:57,277 Ik had je te pakken. 543 00:30:58,081 --> 00:31:00,286 Dus ik kan jou mishandelen jij knippert niet en je reageert niet? 544 00:31:00,330 --> 00:31:03,222 Ik heb geen idee. Om eerlijk te zijn, 545 00:31:03,472 --> 00:31:05,975 Ben ik er zeker van dat je bij mij wel dingen kunt vinden. 546 00:31:06,565 --> 00:31:07,411 Oke, we beginnen. 547 00:31:09,415 --> 00:31:11,300 Wat doe je eigenlijk met een mislukkeling als ik? 548 00:31:11,696 --> 00:31:12,724 Wil je een zoen? 549 00:31:13,805 --> 00:31:15,148 Ik bedoel, ken jij jezelf wel werkelijk? 550 00:31:15,177 --> 00:31:16,112 Weet je wie jij bent? 551 00:31:16,333 --> 00:31:18,159 Want, ik bedoel, wat mij betreft zie je er een beetje verloren uit in het leven. 552 00:31:19,503 --> 00:31:21,975 Weet je, hoe oud ben je? Wat, 35, 36? 553 00:31:22,474 --> 00:31:23,622 Wat is je doel? Wat ben je aan het doen? 554 00:31:23,638 --> 00:31:24,816 Wat heb je bereikt? 555 00:31:25,850 --> 00:31:27,242 Je wilt mij zijn, is het niet? 556 00:31:27,924 --> 00:31:29,689 En je hoopt dat als je binnenin me zit 557 00:31:31,008 --> 00:31:32,646 een echte lul binnenin me 558 00:31:33,462 --> 00:31:34,628 Niet echt groot, die van jou, toch? 559 00:31:37,192 --> 00:31:38,442 Aan de andere kant ben je Duits, dus is-ie waarschijnlijk enorm 560 00:31:42,118 --> 00:31:43,240 Flunk 561 00:31:46,538 --> 00:31:49,720 Ik denk dat er een homofiele man in jou gevangen zit 562 00:31:50,190 --> 00:31:51,409 Een beetje te dik 563 00:31:51,892 --> 00:31:55,065 Flunk. Je schaamt je! 564 00:31:55,657 --> 00:31:57,178 Een grote beer van een vent 565 00:31:57,180 --> 00:31:57,908 Vanavond zal ik jouw beer zijn 566 00:31:58,008 --> 00:31:59,751 Wil je dat ik jouw beer ben? 567 00:31:59,771 --> 00:32:00,746 Aan een ketting, 568 00:32:00,846 --> 00:32:03,534 dansend rond het vuur --ahh-- 569 00:32:03,535 --> 00:32:04,535 Nee? 570 00:32:09,304 --> 00:32:11,001 Ik raak bevriend met mijn supervisor. 571 00:32:12,927 --> 00:32:14,471 Ik herinner me iets wat Dom zei 572 00:32:14,513 --> 00:32:16,272 in de trein naar Moskou. 573 00:32:16,556 --> 00:32:17,566 Hij zei: 'Als het niet leuk is, 574 00:32:17,869 --> 00:32:18,989 is het geen Scientology.' 575 00:32:19,223 --> 00:32:20,554 Ik begin het te begrijpen. 576 00:32:22,772 --> 00:32:24,564 In de volgende oefening moet degene die getest wordt 577 00:32:24,782 --> 00:32:26,032 ervoor zorgen dat zijn vraag 578 00:32:26,253 --> 00:32:28,535 'Vliegen vogels?' of 'Zwemmen vissen?' 579 00:32:28,835 --> 00:32:30,346 beantwoord wordt zonder afgeleid te worden. 580 00:32:30,615 --> 00:32:33,032 Teruggaan? Teruggaan naar de auditing-vraag? 581 00:32:33,178 --> 00:32:35,416 - Vliegen vogels? - Zei je 'Teruggaan' of 'Herhalen'? 582 00:32:35,698 --> 00:32:37,253 Ik zal de auditing-vraag herhalen: 583 00:32:37,253 --> 00:32:38,390 - Ik dacht dat ik 'teruggaan' verstond. - Vliegen vogels? 584 00:32:39,332 --> 00:32:40,751 Vliegen vogels? Yes, vogels vliegen. 585 00:32:40,972 --> 00:32:42,406 - Goed - Goed 586 00:32:43,115 --> 00:32:44,304 Daarna was de beurt aan Dom. 587 00:32:44,587 --> 00:32:46,062 En mijn frustratie over de boetseerklei 588 00:32:46,062 --> 00:32:47,909 had een natuurlijke uitweg gevonden. 589 00:32:54,768 --> 00:32:59,233 Oke. Ik ben er klaar voor. - Vliegen vogels? 590 00:32:59,640 --> 00:33:00,452 Krijg de kolere. 591 00:33:01,280 --> 00:33:02,438 Ik zal de auditing-opdracht herhalen. 592 00:33:02,735 --> 00:33:03,561 Vliegen vogels? 593 00:33:03,830 --> 00:33:04,686 Krijg de kolere. 594 00:33:05,267 --> 00:33:06,405 Ik zal de auditing-opdracht herhalen. 595 00:33:06,719 --> 00:33:07,936 Vliegen vogels? 596 00:33:07,754 --> 00:33:09,724 Het is 'vraag,' niet 'opdracht,' lamschedel, 597 00:33:11,526 --> 00:33:16,539 - Oke. - Ik heb hem! 598 00:33:16,820 --> 00:33:17,589 Zwemmen vissen? 599 00:33:17,608 --> 00:33:18,183 Bleeuch. 600 00:33:18,349 --> 00:33:19,478 Dank je. Zwemmen vissen? 601 00:33:19,479 --> 00:33:20,518 Bleuuch. 602 00:33:20,604 --> 00:33:23,904 - Dank je. Zwemmen vissen? - Ik heb geen 'ja' gezegd. Flunk. 603 00:33:24,098 --> 00:33:25,423 Ik heb je al een antwoord gegeven. 604 00:33:25,593 --> 00:33:27,236 Waarom moet je mij die vraag blijven stellen? 605 00:33:27,497 --> 00:33:28,783 Zo werkt dat nou eenmaal, maat. 606 00:33:29,768 --> 00:33:31,016 Ik ben je maat helemaal niet. 607 00:33:31,093 --> 00:33:33,092 Geen probleem. Ik zal de auditing-vraag herhalen-- 608 00:33:33,310 --> 00:33:35,001 Vliegen vogels? 609 00:33:35,283 --> 00:33:37,810 Ik weet het niet. Vliegen zij, of bewegen wij? 610 00:33:37,910 --> 00:33:39,351 Weet je wat ik bedoel? 611 00:33:39,351 --> 00:33:42,672 Zij hangen eigenlijk stil in de lucht terwijl wij bewegen 612 00:33:43,987 --> 00:33:44,657 Vliegen vogels? 613 00:33:44,658 --> 00:33:46,985 Wat is vliegen? Dat is de vraag. 614 00:33:48,172 --> 00:33:48,566 Goeie vraag. 615 00:33:48,569 --> 00:33:50,312 Laten we in het woordenboek kijken. 616 00:33:50,579 --> 00:33:51,640 Wat?! 617 00:33:53,108 --> 00:33:54,249 Hier: 'vliegen' 618 00:33:54,985 --> 00:33:56,059 Maakt dat het duidelijk voor jou? 619 00:33:56,097 --> 00:33:56,801 - Prima - Goed 620 00:33:57,315 --> 00:33:58,574 Ik zal de auditing-vraag herhalen: 621 00:33:58,825 --> 00:33:59,610 Vliegen vogels? 622 00:33:59,710 --> 00:34:01,405 Wat is een woordenboek? 623 00:34:03,094 --> 00:34:04,120 Goeie vraag. 624 00:34:04,121 --> 00:34:05,421 Staat 'Woordenboek' in het woordenboek? 625 00:34:05,622 --> 00:34:06,422 Ik denk het wel. 626 00:34:06,472 --> 00:34:07,860 En wat is een ander woord voor 'thesaurus?' 627 00:34:08,622 --> 00:34:09,766 Weet je wat? 628 00:34:09,766 --> 00:34:10,528 Wat? 629 00:34:10,528 --> 00:34:11,497 Ik zal de auditing-vraag herhalen: 630 00:34:11,997 --> 00:34:13,438 Vissen vogels? 631 00:34:19,207 --> 00:34:22,124 Oke, zie je, dat is behoorlijk hypnotisch. 632 00:34:22,654 --> 00:34:24,951 Zie je, als je ooit een beschuldiging hoort dat 633 00:34:25,035 --> 00:34:26,639 Scientology met hersenspoelen te maken heeft, 634 00:34:26,803 --> 00:34:28,270 komt dat hierdoor, denk ik. 635 00:34:28,271 --> 00:34:29,071 Van deze oefening? 636 00:34:29,150 --> 00:34:33,522 Herhalen, herhalen, herhalen, herhalen... alleen 637 00:34:33,525 --> 00:34:35,668 kunnen mensen denken dat wat je 638 00:34:36,097 --> 00:34:37,075 vraagt ook is wat je wilt-- 639 00:34:37,228 --> 00:34:39,247 maar je bent niet werkelijk geïnteresseerd in het antwoord 640 00:34:39,348 --> 00:34:40,948 - Nee... - is het wel? 641 00:34:40,960 --> 00:34:41,834 ...niet echt. 642 00:34:42,052 --> 00:34:43,530 - Je bent het niet, hè? - Nee. 643 00:34:43,612 --> 00:34:45,541 - Je wilt alleen maar weten of ik hem beantwoord heb? - Ja 644 00:34:45,566 --> 00:34:46,868 Of ben ik maar aan het rondklooien? 645 00:34:47,782 --> 00:34:49,823 Ik weet niet precies wat ik hier doe. 646 00:34:50,323 --> 00:34:51,785 Ik communiceer dit naar jou. 647 00:34:51,985 --> 00:34:53,187 Wat was de zin? Wat heb je zojuist-- 648 00:34:53,266 --> 00:34:54,744 'Dat deed je ook, ouwe reus.' 649 00:34:55,353 --> 00:34:57,962 Je leest het, je maakt het je eigen, één cyclus, 650 00:34:58,247 --> 00:35:01,056 - en je geeft het aan mij, lever het af. - Oke 651 00:35:01,273 --> 00:35:03,423 Vanuit jou als wezen, direct naar mij 652 00:35:03,591 --> 00:35:07,391 'Nou, als je niet weet wat verlelijken is, ben een simpelaar.' 653 00:35:07,622 --> 00:35:09,400 Hoe meer lol ik had, hoe meer ik leerde. 654 00:35:09,514 --> 00:35:12,103 En de bedoeling van de absurde oefeningen begon duidelijk te worden. 655 00:35:12,402 --> 00:35:13,637 Ze zijn uiteindelijk ontworpen om je 656 00:35:13,637 --> 00:35:15,988 in staat te te stellen een duidelijke vraag te stellen, 657 00:35:16,088 --> 00:35:19,338 een antwoord te krijgen, wat voor antwoord dan ook, zonder te reageren. 658 00:35:19,338 --> 00:35:21,403 Dit is een vaardigheid die van centraal belang is bij het auditeren. 659 00:35:21,964 --> 00:35:23,401 'Welke dingen kun je je niet herinneren?' 660 00:35:23,828 --> 00:35:24,644 Dank je. 661 00:35:25,343 --> 00:35:26,401 Oke. 662 00:35:26,599 --> 00:35:28,998 'Wij vragen eerbiedig uw acceptatie van dit elegante vingerhoedje.' 663 00:35:29,641 --> 00:35:32,310 Nee, That's it. Dat is niet werkelijk toepasselijk. 664 00:35:32,411 --> 00:35:33,611 - Oke. Zal ik opnieuw proberen? - Ja 665 00:35:34,868 --> 00:35:36,447 - 'Wat doe je hier?' - Oke 666 00:35:36,911 --> 00:35:40,468 - 'Wat doe JIJ hier?' - Ja? 667 00:35:40,894 --> 00:35:42,465 - 'Wat doe je hier?' - Niets 668 00:35:42,935 --> 00:35:45,190 That's it. Je doet het werkelijk heel goed. Je bent geslaagd voor TR3. 669 00:35:45,246 --> 00:35:46,637 - Prima - Wil je mij doen? 670 00:35:46,874 --> 00:35:48,738 Hmmm, tsja, later. 671 00:35:51,363 --> 00:35:53,184 Ben ik niet klaar om geauditeerd te worden? 672 00:35:54,683 --> 00:35:56,319 Je bent redelijk klaar om geauditeerd te worden -- 673 00:35:56,619 --> 00:35:58,277 Nou, auditeer me dan! 674 00:35:58,985 --> 00:36:00,373 Dat kan ik niet doen. Ik ben niet je auditor. Weet je-- 675 00:36:01,983 --> 00:36:03,534 Even serieus, waarom wil je me niet auditeren? 676 00:36:03,539 --> 00:36:07,147 Omdat, luister, wat zou er gebeuren als ik jou zou auditeren? 677 00:36:08,269 --> 00:36:10,669 Nummer één: ik heb een persoonlijke regel voor mezelf. 678 00:36:10,739 --> 00:36:12,855 - Ja? - En dat is, dat ik alleen mensen auditeer 679 00:36:12,856 --> 00:36:16,861 waarvan ik werkelijk voel dat ik ze kan helpen. 680 00:36:16,910 --> 00:36:17,919 Je denkt dat ik niet eerlijk zal zijn 681 00:36:17,920 --> 00:36:19,074 in een auditing-kamer, is het niet? 682 00:36:19,174 --> 00:36:20,578 Ik denk niet dat het zou werken. 683 00:36:20,678 --> 00:36:22,221 - En daarom-- - Geloof je me niet? 684 00:36:22,221 --> 00:36:23,752 - In het algemeen geloof ik je, ja - Dank je 685 00:36:23,876 --> 00:36:27,061 - Ja - Ik zal de auditing-vraag herhalen. 686 00:36:28,706 --> 00:36:32,063 Oke, luister, genoeg van dat klotige tulband-molesteren, man. 687 00:36:32,063 --> 00:36:33,284 Hij probeert me uit de kleren te krijgen. 688 00:36:39,630 --> 00:36:41,095 Weet je wat ik nu inzie? 689 00:36:43,528 --> 00:36:47,497 Ik zie een aantal gelukkige, geestelijk bewuste, 690 00:36:48,178 --> 00:36:51,598 zelfverzekerde, liefhebbende, gevende mensen, 691 00:36:52,953 --> 00:36:54,708 dat is wat ik kan zien. 692 00:36:55,801 --> 00:36:59,003 En ik kan begrijpen hoe, 693 00:36:59,003 --> 00:37:02,337 doordat mensen gereedschap krijgen om met dit leven om te gaan, 694 00:37:02,355 --> 00:37:04,619 doordat ze precisie krijgen, 695 00:37:04,619 --> 00:37:08,438 doordat ze een manier krijgen om hun problemen op te lossen, 696 00:37:08,438 --> 00:37:10,401 die heel realistisch is, 697 00:37:11,921 --> 00:37:13,994 hoe daardoor de kwaliteit van hun leven verbeterd wordt. 698 00:37:17,123 --> 00:37:18,855 Dag Drie. Toen ik wakker werd was het zonnig 699 00:37:18,971 --> 00:37:20,911 en voelde ik me verbazend krachtig. 700 00:37:21,023 --> 00:37:23,590 Het muntje begon te vallen. 701 00:37:23,171 --> 00:37:26,381 Het is lang geleden dat zoveel 702 00:37:26,449 --> 00:37:28,497 informatie zoveel betekenis heeft gekregen 703 00:37:28,815 --> 00:37:31,204 in zo'n korte tijd. 704 00:37:48,696 --> 00:37:50,671 - Oke? - Start. 705 00:37:51,213 --> 00:37:52,731 in de Toonschaal-oefening 706 00:37:52,935 --> 00:37:54,465 bootsen we verschillende niveaus van menselijke emoties uit, 707 00:37:54,807 --> 00:37:56,186 van euforie tot dood. 708 00:37:56,831 --> 00:37:58,060 Door de tussenliggende niveaus te begrijpen 709 00:37:58,340 --> 00:38:00,186 wordt je een betere communicator. 710 00:38:00,810 --> 00:38:02,498 Het heeft geen zin om tegen iemand die kwaad is 711 00:38:02,769 --> 00:38:04,062 op een extatisch vrolijke manier te praten. 712 00:38:04,333 --> 00:38:05,833 Maar weet je, ik zou je kunnen flunken op dat punt 713 00:38:06,250 --> 00:38:10,217 omdat je me werkelijk deprimeert. 714 00:38:13,030 --> 00:38:14,658 Flunk. Je ziet er post-coïtaal uit. 715 00:38:14,682 --> 00:38:16,313 Wat zeg je nou? 716 00:38:17,270 --> 00:38:20,022 Rot alsjeblieft op! Hoor je me? - Krijg de pest. 717 00:38:20,114 --> 00:38:21,296 - Krijg de pest! - Dubbel! 718 00:38:21,309 --> 00:38:22,900 - Dubbel! - Oke. We staan quitte. 719 00:38:22,920 --> 00:38:24,934 - Driemaal - Welk aantal je ook in je hoofd hebt, het is meer. 720 00:38:25,045 --> 00:38:28,593 - Doe het zelf maar! - Plus één. Plus één. Plus één. Plus één. Plus één. Plus één. 721 00:38:30,293 --> 00:38:33,084 - Ongeloofelijk - 'Ongeloofelijk!' 722 00:38:36,922 --> 00:38:38,424 Oke, ik ga het nu doen, oke? 723 00:38:39,292 --> 00:38:40,908 Je bent er te goed in. 724 00:38:41,206 --> 00:38:43,149 Kijk, ik zal je vertellen waarom, omdat het boek 725 00:38:43,149 --> 00:38:47,535 zo goed geschreven is, snap je, dat je het snapt. 726 00:38:48,218 --> 00:38:50,285 Je zou het moeten lezen, echt waar. Ga zitten. 727 00:38:50,566 --> 00:38:52,034 Je leest het gehaast. 728 00:38:52,620 --> 00:38:53,648 Ga zitten en lees het. 729 00:38:53,648 --> 00:38:57,897 En de Toonschaal, begrijp je, verandert de manier 730 00:38:58,097 --> 00:39:00,149 waarop ik mijn kinderen 731 00:39:00,513 --> 00:39:01,805 zal opvoeden. 732 00:39:03,190 --> 00:39:05,094 Ik ben bang dat ik over deze 733 00:39:05,397 --> 00:39:10,083 boulevard van kennis loop waar alles logisch overkomt, 734 00:39:10,412 --> 00:39:13,036 de ramen zijn witgeschilderd 735 00:39:13,288 --> 00:39:16,095 en de lucht is blauw en de bomen zijn groen. 736 00:39:17,035 --> 00:39:18,461 En ik ben gewoon bang dat op het moment dat ik denk: 737 00:39:18,964 --> 00:39:20,837 'Ik accepteer dit alles volledig' 738 00:39:20,838 --> 00:39:24,252 dat je linksaf slaat richting Bizar, weet je? 739 00:39:31,846 --> 00:39:34,214 Ik merkte dat ik zoveel geloofde van 740 00:39:34,424 --> 00:39:36,104 wat ik geleerd had dat ik geen moeilijke vragen 741 00:39:36,105 --> 00:39:38,006 meer over heb om aan je te stellen. 742 00:39:38,006 --> 00:39:40,263 Ik ben geïnteresseerd om meer te weten 743 00:39:40,264 --> 00:39:43,064 over zaken waar je misschien niet graag over spreekt. 744 00:39:43,065 --> 00:39:45,443 Als ik even bot mag zijn. 745 00:39:46,335 --> 00:39:48,223 Er wordt gepraat over een soort van ruimteschepen en 746 00:39:48,223 --> 00:39:49,714 buitenaardse wezen en al dat soort dingen 747 00:39:49,714 --> 00:39:52,100 die te maken hebben met LRH. 748 00:39:52,692 --> 00:39:54,905 LRH heeft het af en toe over buitenaardse wezens. 749 00:39:55,216 --> 00:39:57,120 Hij heeft het erover dat-- 750 00:39:57,121 --> 00:40:00,092 er rassen geweest zijn en 751 00:40:01,315 --> 00:40:04,130 dat er van alles gaande was en dat er technieken waren 752 00:40:04,130 --> 00:40:05,896 die we hier op planeet Aarde niet kennen. 753 00:40:06,254 --> 00:40:07,652 Het klopt dat hij het daarover heeft. 754 00:40:08,825 --> 00:40:10,680 Max ontweek de vraag op een tactvolle manier. 755 00:40:10,945 --> 00:40:12,120 En dat deed hij met een goede reden. 756 00:40:12,348 --> 00:40:14,712 Het 'E.T.'-onderwerp is binnen Scientology 757 00:40:14,712 --> 00:40:17,282 feitelijk het Genesis-hoofdstuk van haar geschriften. 758 00:40:17,282 --> 00:40:19,352 En het wordt als heilig gezien. 759 00:40:19,601 --> 00:40:21,031 Als ik ervoor zou kiezen om met mijn studie door te gaan, 760 00:40:21,031 --> 00:40:23,102 zou ik uiteindelijk deze kennis verkrijgen, 761 00:40:23,304 --> 00:40:24,571 maar niet eerder. 762 00:40:26,690 --> 00:40:28,852 Vreemd hoe we wel geloven in engelen en duivels 763 00:40:28,852 --> 00:40:30,405 en dat soort dingen, maar niet in buitenaardse wezens, 764 00:40:30,666 --> 00:40:32,055 terwijl buitenaardsen logischer zouden zijn. 765 00:40:33,615 --> 00:40:35,041 De eerste stap in de richting van deze kennis is 766 00:40:35,414 --> 00:40:37,147 mijn volgende stap in Scientology, 767 00:40:37,366 --> 00:40:38,601 de auditing-sessie. 768 00:40:44,980 --> 00:40:47,285 Waar ben ik bang voor? Het 'verhoor.' 769 00:40:48,817 --> 00:40:49,913 Wat zijn de kenmerken 770 00:40:49,945 --> 00:40:51,227 van het 'verhoor'? 771 00:40:51,228 --> 00:40:52,372 Wat willen ze weten? What do they need to know? 772 00:40:52,733 --> 00:40:55,923 Ik weet het niet. Het is nooit eerder vertoond. 773 00:40:56,354 --> 00:40:57,430 Het is bijna alsof ik niet wil 774 00:40:57,435 --> 00:40:58,883 dat de auditing-sessie gefilmd wordt. 775 00:41:00,265 --> 00:41:01,779 Een enorm onbehulpzaam antwoord. 776 00:41:10,242 --> 00:41:11,778 Ik ga terug naar Engeland om het ritueel 777 00:41:11,779 --> 00:41:13,620 waar ik voor getraind heb te ondergaan. 778 00:41:14,105 --> 00:41:15,605 Auditing. 779 00:41:16,169 --> 00:41:17,182 Zal ik me gereinigd of 780 00:41:17,439 --> 00:41:18,934 gehersenspoeld voelen? 781 00:41:19,622 --> 00:41:21,668 Na veel zelf-onderzoek en veel overwegingen 782 00:41:21,668 --> 00:41:23,636 heb ik uiteindelijk toegestemd om camera's toe te laten 783 00:41:23,636 --> 00:41:26,731 om deze zeer persoonlijke ervaring te filmen. 784 00:41:37,671 --> 00:41:39,613 Dit is het moment waar ik de afgelopen twee weken 785 00:41:39,614 --> 00:41:41,823 met evenveel nieuwsgierigheid als angst 786 00:41:41,824 --> 00:41:43,315 naar toegeleefd heb. 787 00:41:43,574 --> 00:41:44,578 Auditing. 788 00:41:44,579 --> 00:41:45,977 De bedoeling van alle oefeningen 789 00:41:45,978 --> 00:41:47,670 in Moskou zou nu duidelijk moeten worden. 790 00:41:47,946 --> 00:41:50,532 Mij is verteld dat de hoeveelheid tijd die dit neemt 791 00:41:50,533 --> 00:41:52,793 alles kan zijn tussen twintig minuten en vijf uur. 792 00:41:53,072 --> 00:41:55,235 De bedoeling is dat ik me ontspan, me concentreer, en vooral 793 00:41:55,235 --> 00:41:57,700 het proces niet analyseer of bekritiseer, 794 00:41:57,701 --> 00:41:59,639 omdat dat de effectiviteit tot nul zou reduceren. 795 00:42:00,292 --> 00:42:02,186 In verband met het persoonlijke karakter van auditing 796 00:42:02,187 --> 00:42:04,215 heb ik het team gevraagd om de camera's te installeren 797 00:42:04,435 --> 00:42:05,701 en de kamer te verlaten. 798 00:42:43,453 --> 00:42:45,353 Dank je. Wanneer ik je vraag in de blikjes te knijpen, 799 00:42:45,364 --> 00:42:47,518 geef dan een rustig oplopende druk 800 00:42:47,623 --> 00:42:48,986 totdat je licht knijpt 801 00:42:48,986 --> 00:42:50,028 en ontspan dan weer. 802 00:42:50,360 --> 00:42:52,879 Prima. Haal diep adem 803 00:42:53,326 --> 00:42:54,328 en blaas uit door je mond. 804 00:42:57,646 --> 00:42:59,452 - Oke, je bent niet vermoeid? - Nee 805 00:42:59,711 --> 00:43:03,695 Enige reden om niet met de sessie te beginnen? - Nee 806 00:43:03,872 --> 00:43:07,082 Goed. Dit is de sessie. 807 00:43:08,058 --> 00:43:13,715 Goed dan. Wat is de definitie van het woord 'moment'? 808 00:43:17,284 --> 00:43:18,698 Het verleden. 809 00:43:18,745 --> 00:43:20,453 Wat is de definitie van het woord 'een'? 810 00:43:21,558 --> 00:43:25,112 - e-e-n. - Het onbepaald lidwoord. 811 00:43:25,550 --> 00:43:28,487 Prima. En wat is de definitie 812 00:43:28,487 --> 00:43:29,897 van het woord 'herinner'? 813 00:43:31,327 --> 00:43:34,714 - Voor de geest halen. - Prima. Goed dan. 814 00:43:34,802 --> 00:43:36,320 Onze volgende opdracht luidt als volgt: 815 00:43:37,084 --> 00:43:38,427 Herriner je een moment. 816 00:43:39,011 --> 00:43:41,933 - Eh, mijn bruiloft. - Dank je. 817 00:43:42,707 --> 00:43:43,800 Herriner je een moment. 818 00:43:45,750 --> 00:43:48,707 Mijn school, de straat waar de school aan lag, 819 00:43:48,792 --> 00:43:50,709 Hill Street in Glasgow. 820 00:43:51,707 --> 00:43:54,958 Dat ik een ballon vasthield toen ik een baby was. 821 00:43:55,741 --> 00:43:56,956 Heel goed. 822 00:43:57,446 --> 00:43:59,007 Wat is de definitie van het woord 823 00:43:59,007 --> 00:44:01,208 'communicatie'? 824 00:44:02,116 --> 00:44:03,832 Een idee overbrengen dat bevestigd wordt. 825 00:44:04,644 --> 00:44:06,449 Herinner je een communicatie. 826 00:44:09,410 --> 00:44:12,983 Dat mijn vader zei dat ik 827 00:44:12,983 --> 00:44:14,270 zijn slimste zoon was, 828 00:44:14,272 --> 00:44:16,334 maar niet de moeite deed om me ergens op toe te leggen. 829 00:44:16,382 --> 00:44:17,393 Ik begrijp het. 830 00:44:22,074 --> 00:44:23,865 Wat betekent 'confronteren'? 831 00:44:24,965 --> 00:44:26,709 Eh, iets direct onder ogen zien. 832 00:44:27,481 --> 00:44:28,939 En het woord 'te'? T-E? 833 00:44:28,991 --> 00:44:30,839 In de richting van. 834 00:44:30,929 --> 00:44:32,049 En wat is de definitie van 835 00:44:32,064 --> 00:44:35,295 - het woord 'willen'? - Graag doen. 836 00:44:35,449 --> 00:44:37,976 Goed. Wat zou je graag willen confronteren? 837 00:44:41,816 --> 00:44:43,813 Met mijn ouders praten. 838 00:44:51,972 --> 00:44:53,443 Wat zou je graag willen confronteren? 839 00:44:55,000 --> 00:44:56,914 Ik zou graag de disfunctionaliteit willen confronteren 840 00:44:56,914 --> 00:44:58,587 die ik met mijn oudste broer heb. 841 00:45:00,852 --> 00:45:05,581 - Goed. Ik wil iets met je doen. - Oke 842 00:45:06,117 --> 00:45:07,484 - Ik wil dat verdriet oppakken-- - Ja 843 00:45:07,484 --> 00:45:10,038 - aangaande je broer, oke? 844 00:45:10,389 --> 00:45:11,901 Ik wil het nader bekijken en 845 00:45:11,901 --> 00:45:13,415 het met jou onderzoeken. 846 00:45:13,772 --> 00:45:15,177 Goed. Laten we dit doen. 847 00:45:15,215 --> 00:45:18,432 Was dat een breuk in affiniteit? ...realiteit? 848 00:45:18,947 --> 00:45:21,745 ...communicatie? ...begrip? 849 00:45:22,760 --> 00:45:23,958 Goed. Ik heb het als 850 00:45:23,958 --> 00:45:25,620 een breuk in communicatie. 851 00:45:27,160 --> 00:45:28,983 Ik zou graag een betere broer willen zijn. 852 00:45:28,983 --> 00:45:31,121 Misschien deze lage disfunctionaliteit. 853 00:45:31,321 --> 00:45:33,104 Omdat we, wanneer we elkaar aankijken, 854 00:45:33,753 --> 00:45:37,213 precies weten wat er aan de hand is 855 00:45:37,670 --> 00:45:39,960 en hij weet dat hij er nooit iets over kan zeggen, 856 00:45:40,476 --> 00:45:42,321 omdat, zodra hij zijn gedachten onder woorden brengt, 857 00:45:43,871 --> 00:45:45,495 hij eraan zal beginnen te denken. 858 00:45:45,807 --> 00:45:46,845 Omdat gedachten slechts in je hoofd zitten, 859 00:45:46,846 --> 00:45:48,774 kun je ze in donkere hoeken verbergen. 860 00:45:49,265 --> 00:45:50,665 Op het moment dat je hoort dat je stem ze uitspreekt 861 00:45:50,665 --> 00:45:53,309 geeft dat ze een geloofwaardigheid en een gewicht, een massa. 863 00:45:55,673 --> 00:45:57,432 Dus, weet je, rommelen we maar voort. 864 00:45:59,155 --> 00:46:00,667 Ik begrijp het. 865 00:46:01,104 --> 00:46:02,417 Hoe ziet dat er nu uit? 866 00:46:05,529 --> 00:46:08,529 - Beter...Ik voel me fysiek lichter. - Oke 867 00:46:08,789 --> 00:46:10,044 Ik neem aan dat mijn naald zweeft. 868 00:46:10,145 --> 00:46:12,306 Inderdaad. Hee. 869 00:46:13,786 --> 00:46:15,158 Een beetje licht in mijn hoofd. 870 00:46:15,190 --> 00:46:19,372 - Oh, dat gebeurt wel eens. 871 00:46:19,414 --> 00:46:20,440 - Oke 872 00:46:23,089 --> 00:46:24,335 Einde van de sessie. 873 00:46:25,257 --> 00:46:27,549 Absoluut geweldig! Ik had niet verwacht, 874 00:46:27,779 --> 00:46:30,883 ik had niet méér kunnen verwachten. 875 00:46:30,984 --> 00:46:33,084 Ik ben er helemaal verrukt over, om je de waarheid te vertellen. 876 00:46:34,403 --> 00:46:35,029 Dat was het. 877 00:46:35,404 --> 00:46:37,201 Dat is het grote mysterie van auditing. 878 00:46:37,201 --> 00:46:38,736 Kun je nu begrijpen wat ze 879 00:46:38,736 --> 00:46:40,262 aan het onderwijzen waren in Moskou? 880 00:46:41,864 --> 00:46:45,248 Ik moest ieder woord in iedere vraag begrijpen. 881 00:46:45,251 --> 00:46:47,190 Laat me eerst even de woorden doornemen. 882 00:46:47,194 --> 00:46:48,984 Wat betekent 'confront'? 883 00:46:49,326 --> 00:46:50,833 We hebben een woordenboek nodig. 884 00:46:50,794 --> 00:46:52,787 Zorg er altijd voor dat je ieder 885 00:46:52,788 --> 00:46:54,271 woord opheldert dat je niet volledig begrijpt. 886 00:46:54,272 --> 00:46:55,771 Heb je 'uitputting' opgezocht? 887 00:46:55,999 --> 00:46:56,684 Ja? 888 00:46:56,887 --> 00:46:58,367 Iedere vraag moest op precies 889 00:46:58,367 --> 00:46:59,708 dezelfde manier gesteld worden. 890 00:46:59,718 --> 00:47:01,188 Herinner je een communicatie. 891 00:47:01,398 --> 00:47:02,193 Vliegen vogels? 892 00:47:02,194 --> 00:47:03,202 Waarom weet je niet of 893 00:47:03,203 --> 00:47:04,167 vogels vliegen of niet? 894 00:47:04,367 --> 00:47:05,632 Herinner je een communicatie. 895 00:47:06,310 --> 00:47:07,056 Ik vlieg. 896 00:47:07,056 --> 00:47:07,782 Oke. 897 00:47:09,023 --> 00:47:10,362 Je bent niet werkelijk geïnteresseerd 898 00:47:10,363 --> 00:47:13,019 - in het antwoord, is het wel? - Nee 899 00:47:13,313 --> 00:47:14,376 Niet werkelijk. 900 00:47:14,376 --> 00:47:15,904 De enige reactie die de auditor interesseert 901 00:47:15,905 --> 00:47:17,211 is de E-meter. 902 00:47:17,660 --> 00:47:19,470 Wat zou je graag willen confronteren? 903 00:47:19,932 --> 00:47:22,094 Met mijn ouder praten. 904 00:47:23,273 --> 00:47:24,096 Oke. 905 00:47:26,738 --> 00:47:28,568 Dus hier ben ik dan aan het einde van deze reis, 906 00:47:28,898 --> 00:47:30,532 de meest unieke van alle reizen. 907 00:47:30,792 --> 00:47:32,171 Wat denk ik ervan? 908 00:47:32,171 --> 00:47:34,058 Iedereen die ik ontmoet heb beweerde dat 909 00:47:34,058 --> 00:47:36,225 deze religie hem geholpen heeft om vrede met zichzelf te hebben, 911 00:47:36,225 --> 00:47:40,223 wat vervolgens geleid heeft tot hun eigen spirituele verlichting. 913 00:47:40,223 --> 00:47:42,054 De grote vraag is deze: 914 00:47:42,569 --> 00:47:44,567 Heb IK god verkregen via de leerstellingen van 915 00:47:44,567 --> 00:47:45,712 L. Ron Hubbard? 916 00:47:45,712 --> 00:47:47,159 Nou ja, binnen twee weken, 917 00:47:47,159 --> 00:47:49,462 dat is veel gevraagd voor welke religie dan ook. 918 00:47:49,462 --> 00:47:51,536 Wat ik ervaren heb is op zijn minst 919 00:47:51,773 --> 00:47:54,424 dat Scientology de levens van mensen verbetert, 920 00:47:54,424 --> 00:47:56,037 de levens van echte mensen. 921 00:47:56,631 --> 00:47:58,844 Zal ik mijn studie van Scientology voortzetten? 922 00:47:59,097 --> 00:48:00,691 Weet je... ik heb geen idee. 923 00:48:01,337 --> 00:48:03,534 Scientology is nog steeds een vies woord.